The Lost Boys Gang
by Nimarin Driggen
Summary: Left on the top of the building with a shattered dream. He would have walked right off, if it wasn't for someone that called himself 'Pan'. Join Izuku Midoriya as he becomes a Lost Boy and still tries to fulfill his broken dreams, just going at it in a different way. AU story Quirkless/Confident/Vigilante Izuku.
1. The Day I Met Pan

**Hello everyone! It's Nimarin Driggen here~**

**This would be my first attempt at a My Hero Academia story.**  
**I came up with the idea and the OCs with a couple of friends of mine and felt compelled to share it with you.**  
**Plus, I've got a bit of writer's block for my other stories haha!**

**Also big thank you to AnimeFanGirl2223 for all your help!**

**Hopefully you guys will like it! **

**Please, please leave me a comment to let me know if you want me to continue!**

* * *

"_**I'm so sorry, Izuku…"**_

"No… That's not what I needed to hear, mom…"

"_**Why don't you jump off a building! Maybe in your next life, you'll be born with a quirk!"**_

"Why? Why would you say that to me, Kacchan? Why are you and your friends so cruel?"

"_**No, kid, I don't think you can, not without a quirk."**_

"Even you All Might… I thought you would be different…"

* * *

Izuku stood alone on the roof of the building that All Might had left him on after he'd gone to take the still captured sludge villain to the police to face justice. He hadn't moved an inch since his idol had thoroughly crushed his dreams.

Though the sun was bright and the day warm, his body felt cold. His green eyes wandered to the perimeter of the building, the words his ex-friend/current bully had spoken earlier that morning echoing in his mind. He approached the edge slowly, hesitantly looking down to the streets below. It was really high; if he did jump, he knew he wouldn't survive long. Midoriya inched his feet closer and closer.

"If you want to be a hero, then just be one," a new voice spoke, breaking through his thoughts.

Izuku backed up and twirled around quickly, not having heard anyone else come up. "W-Who are you?"

The one who'd snuck up on him was a young man, maybe seventeen years old. He had short, messy dark green hair and golden eyes. His clothes were plain, a simple black shirt and beat up jeans partially hidden under a trench coat.

He stared at Izuku for a moment before breaking out in a smile. "My friends call me Pan. If you want, we can be friends too. What do you say?" He held out his hand for the young quirkless boy to take, offering more than anyone ever had before.

Izuku's life changed that day… The day he met Peter Pan.

* * *

Eventually, Pan talked Izuku out of his momentary suicidal ideation and the two took the stairs to exit the building. They walked silently beside each other in the direction of Midoriya's home, the younger occasionally glancing between the road and the strange teen that had saved him.

"Do you really think that I could be a hero?" he finally asked.

"You can be whatever you want to be, kid." Pan replied, "But, I do have a question for you. Why do you want to be a hero?"

Izuku furrowed his brows at the query like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to be a hero so that I can save people… To keep them safe with a smile on my face so that they know everything is going to be alright."

Pan looked at him thoughtfully, "Oh really? Can you fight?"

"What?"

"Can you fight? I mean, if you want to save people then you have to be able to not only defend others but yourself as well." He explained, his words distracting Izuku for a moment as they turned down a different path without him noticing. "From the look of you, it doesn't seem like you've trained at all."

Izuku sighed and tightened his grip on the straps of his backpack, contemplating what the older was saying, "I… I've never really thought about that..."

"That's okay," Pan assured. "That's why I lead you out here!"

"Huh?"

It was then that Midoriya noticed that during their conversation, they'd veered off from the path he usually took to get home. "Wait this is…" he continued, looking around at all the garbage. "This is Dagobah Municipal Beach; It used to be a popular place for families before people began to illegally dump trash in the water."

"That's right. Instead of actually doing anything about it though, everyone ignored the problem until it got so bad that the area became inaccessible. People these days usually leave the dirty work to the heroes, but if it won't get them much screen time then the heroes don't bother with it." Pan explained as he led Midoriya down the concrete steps. "That's why I think this will be the perfect spot to help you build some muscle. You're going to make this entire beach trash free again!"

"THE ENTIRE BEACH!" Izuku exclaimed animatedly, "There are things out here three times bigger than I am."

Pan turned around to the smaller green haired youth, smiling encouragingly. "Right, but I didn't say I wouldn't help out too. You'll see, by the time the entrance exam comes around you'll be ready for it, what do you say?"

Midoriya contemplated the offer, not finding too much to argue with at that point. Finally, he agreed to the idea and they began cleaning up the beach that evening, starting with smaller items that he could more easily move.

After a couple of hours, they sat together on a bench and Izuku scribbled down a makeshift training schedule out of the ideas and thoughts Pan offered. He was nervous about the sheer amount of effort he'd need to put in to make this work, but couldn't deny that it was better than giving up.

As the sun began to set Pan stood up. "Let's get you home," he stated. "Meet me here tomorrow after school and we'll start for real."

* * *

The next week of school progressed just like any other, everyone ignoring his presence while he did his best to not incur Bakugo's wrath. Each time the bell rang, he'd already have his backpack packed and would head to the exit, hoping to make it out without any problems. Unfortunately, Katsuki had noticed Izuku's behavior. His hands sparked and crackled with unspoken anger and suspicion, though he never asked what the 'little nerd' was up to.

Midoriya had already told his mother that he would be hanging out with a new friend after school from now on, so he headed straight for the beach. He knew she was thrilled to hear that he'd found himself a friend, so much so that she didn't really question why he'd started to come home painfully exhausted. All he'd had to say was that they were teaching him how to defend himself and she'd trusted him.

Izuku ran along the sidewalk, a smile breaking out as he caught sight of a familiar trench coat wearing figure leaning against the sandbar railing. "H-hey!" he called, slowing as he approached the elder teen.

"You made it," Pan said with a casual smile as he stood up and ruffled Midoriya's hair, earning himself a look of frustration from the younger teen. He laughed heartily, combing his fingers through the wild curls once more. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**  
**I've got a lot planned for this fic and I'll hopefully post regularly!**  
**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Interactions

**Thank you all for the kind feedback!**

**AnimeFanGirl2223 - You are amazing! I'm so glad we met through your own awesome stories! Everyone should go and check out her work!**

**MrDino117 - I'm not sure who I'm going to pair together yet, but who knows what the future may bring!**

**Interviner - Thank you, I hope that I don't disappoint you!**

**StraeberriCandi - Pan is a fun character, his background is a bit of a mystery, but I will be giving tid bits here and there, that includes the other Lost Boy characters too. Hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Tombs456 - I do remember that movie, but I didn't think about it when i titled the story lol!  
**

**D3lph0xL0v3r - THANK YOU! I love your excitement and yes, I have a place for Tic Toc Croc, you just have to wait for his chapter, which is quite a few chapters away unfortunately cause I'm excited to intro him! As for the Codfish, you'll also have to wait to find out who he's going to be hehehe.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Let me know what you think!**

* * *

In the span of a couple of weeks, Izuku and Pan had cleared out a large portion of the beaches trash. The younger couldn't understand why people would throw such things into the ocean, especially once he saw that someone had scavenged through them for parts. Although he never voiced his observations, he couldn't help but draw parallels between himself and the garbage. He was still useful too and yet he'd been tossed aside.

He and Pan would instead make conversation about random things, such as their interests and what they thought about the new heroes making their debuts. They'd play games as well, turning the work into a competition so that it wasn't quite so taxing. Midoriya was simply happy to have found a friend after so long.

"So, what do your parents do, Pan?" he asked as he chucked a broken tv into the dumpster.

Pan gave a shrug, replying like it was no big deal. "I haven't seen them for a while."

Izuku frowned, his curiosity peaked. "Do they work a lot or something? I mean, my dad works overseas so I don't get to see him often either."

The elder sighed as he turned to look at Izuku. "I ran away from home when I was a little younger than you are now and have lived on the streets ever since; Never looked back though."

"Oh… I didn't know, sorry…" Midoriya apologized, feeling awkward.

"No big Izu, I'm happier this way; home was a mess," Pan assured, pausing a moment before continuing. "I have a real family now… We call ourselves the Lost Boys."

He chuckled as if there was an inside joke somewhere in his explanation, one that his new friend wasn't privy to yet. Izuku just accepted that there were things he didn't know about Pan though, and waited for him to continue.

"We're really just a bunch of street kids who are either runaways, parentless orphans, or simply misunderstood in some way. We created our group so that we could have a sense of belonging and keep ourselves from getting into too much trouble. Still, a lot of us don't exactly have the cleanest records so we're often labeled as hoodlums or even villains… but we're not. We only ever do 'bad' things when they are absolutely necessary for our own survival. Even if it might break a law or two, I would do anything to make sure my Lost Boys stay safe… I hope that doesn't change your perception of me…"

"No!" Izuku responded quickly, "No, it doesn't! It actually makes you even cooler than you were before…" He trailed off for a moment, head dropping low as he gazed at the ground and muttered. "Cooler than a useless, quirkless, person like me…"

Midoriya yelped in surprise as a hand gently bopped the back of his head, Pan giving him a disapproving look.

"Being quirkless does not mean that you're useless," he chastised, his expression morphing into a reassuring smile soon after. "You have a lot of potential Izu… you just need to believe in yourself more! Now come on, this trash isn't going to pick itself up."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly with Midoriya feeling… different. He looked himself over in the mirror while he was changing into his school uniform, swearing that he could already see results from cleaning up the beach with Pan. There was slightly more definition starting to settle into his muscles and he naturally stood straighter, making him appear far less scrawny. Even if the physical part was subtle though, he could feel the changes in himself.

He walked to school with more purpose, his steps quicker and head held high without his usual slouch. Students around him whispered as he passed, but he didn't care; he was happy and no one was going to change it… or so he thought.

"Oi, Deku!" an easily recognizable voice called out just before he entered the school building.

"_Oh no…"_ Midoriya thought with sudden anxiety, his shoulders falling forward as he slowly turned to face the blonde, red eyes burning into him like raging fire. "O-Oh, h-hey Kacchan…"

He inwardly cursed himself for stumbling over his words when he'd been so confident and happy just moments before. Bakugo just grinned with satisfaction though, clearly enjoying the power he had over Izuku's mood.

"Where the fuck have you been? Running off thinking you're better than everyone?" Katsuki huffed as his two goon-friends stood behind him watching their interaction.

"N-no, I've just... been busy with… stuff?" he tried to defend, his explanation coming up short. The reply only seemed to piss the explosion user off more though.

"Stuff? What the fuck is that supposed to mean you shitty nerd?" he growled as his eyes scanned over the smaller teen, enjoying the way fear radiated off of him. He took a step closer to his Deku, intent on capitalizing on the way his presence affected him only for the bell to ring and interrupt his encroachment.

"We're not fucking done, Deku." He warned, scoffing as he walked past and knocked his larger shoulder into Midoriya, causing him to stumble to regain his footing.

Bakugo didn't say or do too much else the rest of the school day, only giving foreboding glares to Izuku from time to time when the teachers weren't paying attention. The blonde wasn't stupid; he'd noticed the boy's new attitude even though it had only been present for a short time.

They'd grown up together and he knew just about everything there was to know about Midoriya. The nerd had been up to something, training if he had to guess from the increased muscle he'd felt while shoulder checking him. Just a month prior, that slight knock would have caused the considerably smaller boy to tumble to the ground and yet today it didn't. That probably pissed him off the most… that scrawny Izuku had the nerve not to fall when he should have.

"_I'll be damned if I let that stupid little Deku of mine start to think he's better than me…"_

* * *

When the bell rang, Izuku couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and quickly made his way off of the school grounds. Green eyes flickered around nervously, scanning everywhere in paranoia. If he was being honest though, he had every right to. Bakugo had been sending him threatening glares all day and he knew what that meant.

"Hey! There he is!" one of Bakugo's flunkies shouted, pointing at him.

Izuku bolted. He wasn't exactly sure where he was running to, but he knew he had to get away or else he'd receive another brutal beating. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to shake them; they'd pop up and he'd be forced to correct his path, running down various alleys to try and get them off his tail.

The longer he ran though, the more he came to realize something that made his gut turn and twist. _"They have me running in circles!"_ he thought frantically. _"And this is a—"_ Midoriya skidded to a halt as his last path ended. _"—dead end…"_

His heart pounded in his ears as he stared fearfully at the brick wall before him. He turned back around, gulping as his eyes landed on Katsuki, the blonde standing imposingly between his two friends. "Oh no…"

"You really are a worthless Deku, aren't you?" Bakugo sneered, his voice laced with such disgust it made the green haired boy's skin crawl.

"Leave me alone Kacchan..." Izuku forced out, hoping that voicing his opposition would help him cling to the small bits of confidence that he'd gathered since he'd started training with Pan.

Katsuki cocked his head to the side slightly. "Eh? Leave you alone, huh? So, you still think of you're going to be a fucking hero one day? Suddenly, you have the balls to say something to me? Let's see if you can back it up then, you fucking shit stain."

Bakugo's quirk activated, sending sizzling sparks to his fingertips as he slowly approached Izuku. He watched and drank in the way every step forward he took made his little Deku's confidence fall apart and dissipate. "You're so useless. You're a burden to everyone around you and your quirkless ass needs to be taught a lesson. I'll gladly give it to you!"

* * *

Izuku was in **pain**. His body was sprawled out on the unforgiving concrete, aching in the worst way for what seemed like days, though, judging by the sunset beginning in the distance, it had likely only been for a few hours.

"Izuku!" someone called, their footsteps approaching him quickly. "Shit. Izu, can you hear me?"

"P-Pan..." Izuku strained, doing his best to pick himself back up.

A gentle hand rested on his arm, however, calming his movement. "It's going to be alright, Izu… I'm going to take you home."

"No... mom... mom will worry..." he croaked as he tried to push himself up once more only to fall back to the concrete.

There was a moment of silence as Pan contemplated what he should do before he responded firmly. "Your mom needs to know and you are in no shape to argue."

The elder teen shifted Midoriya around, carefully lifting him until he could carry him on his back. He shook his head in frustration as he began walking to his friends' home, audibly scolding himself. "I should have gotten here sooner. I thought it was odd that you were late since you never are, but I didn't react quickly enough."

Izuku clung to the elder's back, his burnt, bruised skin throbbing from the abuse he'd taken. He buried his face into the back of Pan's collar as he tried his best not to cry. "I c-couldn't… I couldn't even stop him! Why does Kacchan have to be so cruel..."

A sob managed to sneak past his trembling lips, further breaking down his self-esteem for not being able to stop it. "He's right! I'm nothing but a useless, worthless Deku and—"

"Don't say that," Pan cut in, effectively putting a stop to Izuku's self-condemning muttering. "You aren't any of those things."

They walked the rest of the way in reflective silence.

* * *

When they made it back to Izuku's house, Inko panicked the moment she caught sight of her baby, just as he'd predicted. She rushed Pan inside, grateful that she didn't even have to ask for him to help.

Together, they cleaned and dressed Izuku's wounds, bandaging the burns and scraps that littered the poor boy's body. Pan carried him to his room since he'd gotten too heavy for the small women to lift on her own, carefully placing him in his bed.

Midoriya was already out, so he took the time to look around, seeing the teens room for the first time. There were hero memorabilia everywhere, most prominently All Might. It reminded Pan of what he'd witnessed the day he'd met Izuku, bitter frustration and disdain boiling in his chest. "Heroes are supposed to inspire others, All Might… You're no better than the rest."

As he exited the younger's room, he planned on leaving. But Izuku's mother asked him to stay, big green eyes pleading with him in the same sweet, genuine way her sons often did. He simply couldn't say no and allowed her to make them some hot tea, hoping that his company would be enough. Pan felt like he owed her that much at least since he hadn't gotten to Midoriya fast enough to save him such pain.

"Izuku said your name is Pan, right?" she asked him after a few minutes.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in flustered embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself, ma'am, yes, that is what my friends call me,"

The woman chuckled some, "It's alright and you can call me Inko, dear. Since you said your friends call you that, I'm assuming Pan is a nickname or alias that you use?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, Inko-san, I don't give out my real name often," he explained hesitantly. He sipped on his beverage as Inko nodded in understanding, relieved that she wasn't going to push the issue.

Mrs. Midoriya smiled softly once more, appreciation evident in her expression and demeanor. "Although the circumstances are not ones I'd hoped for, it's good to finally meet you… I want to thank you, Pan. My son doesn't have many friends, actually, he doesn't have any if I'm being honest. When he came home one evening talking about you, I was so thrilled; I've never seen Izuku so happy."

The teen was momentarily surprised by the comment, even if he already knew the basics of Midoriya's rather unfortunate social life. His features soon melted into a smile of his own. "You have a very special kid, Inko-san."

"I know… You have no idea what it means to me to have someone else realize it too…" she replied. There was such care and adoration in her voice that Pan couldn't help but see the love she had for her son.

* * *

**and that's Chapter 2! **

**I wanted a bit more bonding between Pan and Izuku and also show the toxic relationship he has with Bakugo currently since the second Slime Villain incident hasn't happened.**


	3. Recovery

**Thank you again everyone for the positive feedback I've been recieveing, i really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pan woke up the next day on the couch with a blanket spread over him, the sounds and smells of a hot breakfast cooking wafting in from the kitchen. In his drowsy state, it was almost like he was dreaming about being back home before things had become so complicated.

He gazed around in slight confusion, trying to gauge where he'd spent the night when it occurred to him that he was still in Midoriya's house. The clock on the wall told him that it was early the following morning, but he could already hear Inko humming to herself as she cooked.

The tantalizing smells made his stomach growl hungrily, so Pan slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching as he yawned. He stood and folded the blanket she'd placed on him neatly, setting it on the couch before he made his way towards the kitchen.

The woman offered him a warm smile as she spoke. "Good morning dear; you fell asleep on the couch after helping me with Izuku and I didn't want to disturb you. Why don't you go and wash up… breakfast will be ready soon."

Pan stood still for a moment and blinked, his mind attempting to process the kindness that he was being shown. All he managed to do was give a nod before proceeding down the hallway, hearing her mention something about 'clean towels in the hall closet'.

* * *

After a rather enjoyable shower, Pan rubbed the water from his wet hair and gazed at his reflection in the steam-covered mirror. His body was lean with tight muscles but also littered with scarred over lacerations. One of the worst ones was etched across his torso from his left collar bone all the way down to the bottom of his right rib cage.

"Izu probably has some of his own at this point…" he mused lowly to himself. "But at least when I received these, I knew how to defend myself…"

Pan swore that he would make sure that his new friend would be ready for the next encounter he had with anyone dangerous and he would be damned if he was going to allow that punk to continue knocking down the progress Izuku had made.

He exited the bathroom once he'd finished dressing, mind already spinning with plans to ensure his vow was met. As he glanced around, he noticed that Midoriya's door was slightly open and peeked inside. Izuku was awake, but he hadn't moved from where he'd been placed the night before, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "Good morning, Izu."

"You stayed the night?" the younger asked, his gaze remaining fixed away from Pan.

"Yeah, your mom let me crash on her couch," he replied as he propped himself up on the side of the bed. "You're in really bad shape though; are you sure you don't want Inko to get ahold of this 'Kacchan's' parents or get the authorities involved?"

The younger just shook his head before closing his green eyes.

A rush of anger began piling in Pan's gut from the response. "He doesn't deserve your protection Izuku… Not after what he did to you."

"I know, but if he gets in trouble for this then he won't be able to get into UA at all, much less the hero course. That's been our—well, his dream since we were both little. I don't want to be the reason he loses that…" Midoriya explained quietly.

"But you're fine with him crushing your own? You were just about to say that it had been your dream too. Are you also alright with him abusing you? Do you really think that someone like him even deserves to be a hero? Izuku… You have to realize how wrong that is." Pan argued, his distaste for the blonde more than obvious.

Izuku didn't say anything though and the elder teen knew that his words were falling on deaf ears; there would be no talking him out of his decision, no matter how poor it truly was. "You're too good for him… I hope you know that."

"Please don't be mad at me," Midoriya finally pleaded. "Kacchan really is a great guy—"

"Don't." Pan interrupted, golden eyes filled with concern as he gazed down at Izuku. "I'm not mad at you, but don't you dare defend him or his actions."

"Boys, breakfast is ready, come eat while it's still warm," Inko's called, her voice breaking through the tension that had built between them.

* * *

"What do you mean you called Kacchan's parents?!" Izuku exclaimed after they had eaten their breakfast.

Pan smirked to himself, finding Inko's reveal to be genius. She'd smartly waited until her son had actually eaten something to let him know that she'd ignored his request to 'leave what had happened alone'. It relieved him to know that she had her son's best interest at heart.

"Calm down kid, you'll irritate your wounds and loosen your wrappings," Pan commented calmly, though with authority. He moved to help Inko clear the table and placed the dishes in the sink.

"He's right, Izuku," Inko agreed. "And yes, I called Mitsuki last night; they're coming over today."

Mrs. Midoriya felt that she'd let Katsuki's bullying go on long enough and yesterday was the last straw. Pan looked between the resolved woman and her completely freaked out son, coughing awkwardly to get their attention.

"I, uh… I should probably get going," he stated. "I've been away from the others longer than I'd planned and—"

"Y-you can't leave!" Izuku squeaked, the desperation in his green eyes surprising Pan and burning into his soul. "I mean you… I… I feel braver when you're around… that's all…"

Pan knew he couldn't say no to those pleading eyes; both Midoriya and his mother really seemed to know how to pull at the heartstrings. _"I'm getting soft…"_ he thought as he shook his head in defeat. "Alright, alright. When exactly are they coming by Inko-san?"

"In the afternoon," she answered.

"Okay, let me go check on my Lost Boys and make sure they aren't getting into too much trouble. I'll come back right after, sound good?" Pan offered.

Izuku gave a shining smile and nodded in agreement.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Pan had left his home after redressing the bandages that covered his burns from Bakugo's quirk. Izuku had never really had a friend like him before; the teen seemed to truly care about him and everything he said contradicted the cruel things his ex-best friend had told him.

_**"You're a Deku, Izuku."**_

_**"You're a burden to everyone and that's why no one likes you." **_

_**"You're so weak Deku! You'll never be a hero! All you'll ever be is a victim!" **_

_**"No one cares about someone as worthless as you." **_

_**"Who would want to be friends with you, Deku?" **_

_**"Be grateful that I actually take care of a stupid quirkless loser like you."**_

The phrases Katsuki had hurled at him so many times rolled around in his head as they always did, but now he had new ones to drown them out… Now he had Pan's kindness to build up what Bakugo had torn down.

_**"If you want to be a hero, then be one."**_

_**"You've got a lot of potential Izu, you just need to believe in yourself more!"**_

The elder teens voice overrode his childhood friend's harsh words with such ease that it made Izuku really wonder why he had listened to the blonde for so long. His deep, emerald green eyes flickered over his bandaged arms as he sat at the kitchen table, the TV in the background barely noticeable as he tried to focus on his notebook.

He had his 'Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 13' opened before him, the page he'd dedicated to Pan staring back at him. Over the past month, he'd scribbled down bits and pieces he'd gathered about his friend, but he had no idea what the boy's quirk was. In all that time he'd never asked and he cursed himself for being too nervous to.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember him ever using a quirk even when we were training…" Izuku muttered to himself as he bounced his pen rhythmically on the table. "I don't think it's a strength enhancer even though he seems to be stronger than the average person… His agility and dexterity are probably the results of how often he trains on his own too… So, what could it be?"

He flipped back through some of his prior entries, looking at all the notes he'd taken on other heroes. Each page had their quirks, fighting styles, strengths, and weaknesses… everything he could come up with when he analyzed them. Midoriya was proud of the work he'd done; it was something he enjoyed and had a knack for.

It made him feel even better about it to know that Pan had been impressed as well. He'd hesitantly shown the teen his notebooks one time when they'd watched a hero debut together and had been praised. The thought alone brought a smile to his lips despite how nervous he was about meeting with the Bakugo family.

A knock at the door halted his happy remembrance, however, and he quickly shut the notebook. "Coming!"

Midoriya's nervousness was immediately quashed when he found Pan standing there, his face beaming with relief even though he noticed the boy wasn't alone. "You came back!"

"Was there ever a doubt?" the teen chuckled as he sidestepped to make his companion more visible. "This is Tigerlily; she insisted on coming along so I hope you don't mind."

They both stared at each other silently for a moment, almost feeling like there was something familiar about the other. 'Tigerlily' as she'd been introduced, was rather petite, especially next to Pan. She had rusty red hair that was tied messily in a bun, baggy cargo pants, very worn out converse, a loose T-shirt that had 'Rebels like to Party' written across the top, and a skateboard tucked under her arm. All in all, she looked like a typical kid you'd find at a local skatepark.

The girl blinked her deep brown eyes a few times before smiling broadly. "Yo, Midoriya-kun, it's nice to meet you."

Izuku gave a nod in return. "It's nice to meet you too, Tigerlily…"

He kept examining her as he moved to let them in, curiously trying to figure out where he might have seen her before and why she felt so familiar to him. _"Maybe I've just seen her around town…"_

* * *

As it turned out, Izuku really liked Tigerlily. She was bluntly honest, outspoken and incredibly funny; every story she told made him and Inko laugh until they thought their stomachs would burst. His favorites were the ones that embarrassed Pan, the boy covering his red face while he muttered in despair and questioned why he agreed to bring her along.

Midoriya could hardly contain his grin. Not only did Pan accept him for all that he was, but his own friends did as well and that made Izuku feel like he was worth something for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The atmosphere felt comfortable to him, the house filled with laughter and the delicious smells of his mothers home cooking simmering in the kitchen while they waited for the Bakugos' to arrive.

It made it so much better that Inko seemed to have taken a shine to his new friends as well. Although he didn't realize it, she'd already figured out that these were street kids and wasn't bothered by it. After witnessing how much Pan cared for her son and then having another girl pop up with just as much enthusiasm for becoming friends, Inko couldn't see any reason to not accept them whole-heartedly.

"Hero Analysis for the Future: Volume 13, huh," Tigerlily spoke as she eyed the almost forgotten notebook near Izuku. "That looks interesting."

Midoriya straightened slightly from the comment, stuttering out a nervous reply. "O-oh, yeah… It's just a hobby of m-mine."

"May I take a look? I heard from Pan that you have bomb analysis skills," she questioned, her face full of honest curiosity.

Izuku blushed as red as a tomato but hesitantly slide the notebook over to her. "Um, sure…" He turned to look at Pan, doing his best to calm himself by starting to ramble. "Do you really think it's good? Most people think it's kind of weird or annoying."

Tigerlily flipped through the pages as the boys conversed, intrigued by the detail and effort put into each entry. "Pan wasn't kidding! You've got some mad skills… These reports are amazingly accurate." She continued turning page after page until she came across one that seemed to catch her attention. "Hey, look! There's even a section for you, Pan!"

"Seriously? Let me see what he's written," The teen said as he leaned over to read it with her. Izuku squeaked, heart racing as her comment worked its way through his head and Pan moved.

"It's not finished yet—" he started, though it was quiet and rushed with anxiety.

"Oh, yeah," Pan laughed, "I never told you what my quirk is. Ha, sorry about that… I hardly ever use it on a normal day so I tend to forget that anyone new I meet doesn't know about it."

Izuku blinked at that comment, _"He hardly ever uses his quirk? I wonder why…"_

He watched with great interest as Pan picked up his pencil and flipped to the last page of his notebook, sketching something quickly. The drawing wasn't much, just a small simple bird. The teen placed his hand on top of it, however, and the page began glowing. Within a few seconds, he removed his hand and in its place was the bird he'd drawn.

Izuku and Inko gazed at the creature in fascination as it tilted its head to the side, watching them just as curiously. It hopped up on Pan's arm, perching itself on his shoulder before preening it's feathers contentedly.

"I call the quirk, 'Summoning'," Pan explained, noticing that Midoriya had already grabbed the pencil to scribble away in his notebook. "I can bring anything I draw to life. The strength and number of the summons depend on how much energy I put into it, the size correlates with how large I draw or paint the image, and I can summon multiple at a time. It's good to use for recon, quick distractions, and other stuff like that."

Tigerlily gave a nod. "His quirk comes in handy if we get ourselves into a bind… Though that usually only happens with other members of our group; I do well on my own mostly. My quirk is 'Shapeshifting' so I can change my appearance like a chameleon."

The girl smiled confidently as she pointed to her eyes, the deep brown swirling into a bright blue before reverting back. "It can be simple changes like colors or I can 'copy' the whole appearance of another person as long as I've seen them up close. I can morph into animals too, but any transformations I go through only last as long as my stamina allows… I can usually hold them for a few hours to a full day if I don't overexert myself."

Izuku was nothing less than awestruck, his inner fanboy gushing over his two friends. "Wow! Your quirks are amazing—" he was going to continue when another knock rapped on the door, the sound causing him to fall quiet.

Inko excused herself from the table to answer it, her son frozen to his place at the table. Panic rose in Izuku's chest as she left; he knew who was just outside and it terrified him in the worst way.

"Hey…" Pan called gently, his soothing voice a lifeline that pulled Midoriya's attention back towards him and Tigerlily. "Don't worry, we're here."

Those words, those simple words chased away the fear building within him. They meant more to him than anything ever had… even more than when he'd first heard All Might use them.

* * *

**wow, i did not expect to write ALL of this for the chapter, but honestly it was needed and i regret nothing!**

**Anyways, yay! new Lost Boys Gang member introductions!**

**For the next few chapters I will be introducing one to two members all the while still flowing through the original storyline. At least that is the plan lol.**

**I'll see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	4. Confrontation

**All Might: *bursts into the author's notes heroically* I AM HERE! To announce the new chapter!  
Me: Very dramatic entrance there...  
All Might: Thanks *thumbs up with brilliant smile*  
Tigerlily: *puts shades on* the sheen of his teeth is blinding  
Me: Be nice TL  
Tigerlily: I was... I could have told him that he's totally overcompensating for a small—  
Me: Aaaaand let's get to the chapter!  
Tigerlily: Spoil sport**

**also, I am sorry for the long delay of an update, but life kinda got in the way, however, I made sure to make up for it by creating my literally longest chapter ever written! Enjoy!**

****note I reread and reread through the chapter to make sure I corrected any grammatical errors, but I'm still human soo yeah, hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

Name, Age and Quirk Reminder List  
**Izuku - 14 - Quirkless  
Katsuki - 14 - Explosions  
Pan - 16 - Summoner  
Tigerlily - 14 - Shapeshifter**

* * *

The dinner with the Bakugos was interesting.

Mitsuki had Katsuki apologize to Izuku after a solid smack across his head and a threat of a serious beating. Even then the apology wasn't really heartfelt and was stated through a clamped jaw and clenched fists she still accepted it and Izuku did too, if only to stop the adults from pressuring his childhood friend to be more sincere.

Katsuki then turned his red eyes on the two he did not recognize. He sized them up first. The other male was obviously older than they were, and the girl was probably around his and Izuku's age, they looked like a couple of punks and it made Katsuki bristle with anger that they were even there.

Katsuki's parents went with Inko into the kitchen and left the kids to themselves as the parents discussed what was to be done.

"Who the fuck are these extras, Deku?" he growled out.

Izuku's shoulders tensed for a moment before glancing over to his two friends, "Oh, um, this is Pan and Tigerlily,"

Katsuki scoffed at the names, "Tigerlily? The fuck kind of name is that?"

Tigerlily placed her hands on her hips and rose an eyebrow at the other, "You got a problem with my name, Sparky?"

"The hell did you just call me?" he stomped over to the girl and towered over her in height.

She did not yield though, in fact she held her ground and stared right into those angry red eyes, "Did I stutter? Or do you just have a problem with your hearing?"

Izuku's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked from his bully to his newest friend and back again. He had discovered that she was quite outspoken, but he wasn't expecting her to be _this_ bold. He worried about Kacchan though, his childhood friend seemed to be ready to explode and had such an intense staring contest between himself and the feisty girl before him. No one ever had the courage to stand up against Kacchan like this and it terrified him what was going to happen next if he didn't defuse the situation quick.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in what Izuku had to guess was annoyance judging from the pulsing vein near his temple and the subtle eye twitch. She wasn't backing down from his intimidation attempt though and he began to worry an actual fight was going to break out especially when he noticed that Kacchan was flexing and unflexing his hands in attempt to gather sweat.

"TL," Pan's voice broke into the tension. "That's enough. We're guests here and we wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience to Inko-san. No matter how much I would enjoy watching you make him eat dirt." he stated to Tigerlily. "Plus, Izu looks like he's ready to have a heart attack."

It seemed to do the trick. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde and gave a smirk as she turned from Katsuki to stand next to Pan.

"Ah? You think that she'd hurt me? You damned extras don't hold a fucking candle next to my skills! You're fucking lucky that we're here otherwise I would have kicked both of your useless fucking asses,"

"The only thing that you truly excel at is cursing, even then it's still mediocre," Tigerlily commented boredly.

The sound of crackling pops and sizzles could be heard from the blonde's hands and a feral sounding growl came from the blonde after that comment.

However, the situation was defused once again when they heard Inko call for the girl. So, as she began heading to the kitchen, she gave Katsuki one last look and grinned, "If you want, we can meet at the park and see who's got the bigger dick," she snipped at him which actually left the blonde speechless as she continued to walk passed him.

Pan couldn't help it, he laughed, the look on Katsuki's face was priceless to say the least. Red eyes glared into Pan as he tried to compose himself. "Sorry, but she's got a mouth on her and she doesn't hold back. Shit, you should see your face." he laughed.

"Kac-chan..." Izuku began to stutter only to jump when Katsuki growled at him.

"Shut the fuck up Deku!" he threatened a step toward the smaller teen but was immediately blocked.

"Keep your distance." Pan warned sobering up rather quickly. "Izu might be willing to forgive you, but I'm not the forgiving kind." Pan's gaze held nothing back, the look of murder was there specifically for Katsuki which made a foreign sense of fear tingle down the blonde's spine. Instead of showing it however, he masked his fear with a sneer of distain.

* * *

Tigerlily called to them after the table was set and they all gathered for the meal that Inko had lovingly put together. Katsuki sat between his parents while Izuku sat between his mother and Pan.

The blonde watched as Izuku made idle conversation with him. The smiles and giggles that were produced by Izuku because of this other teen made his stomach twist and he didn't understand why. He tore his attention away from them and took notice of the other girl again. She was in conversation with both his and Izuku's mothers and she just seemed so casual and polite to them. A complete opposite of what he had experienced not too long before. Their eyes connected and his breath hitched for a second at being caught staring. She breaks the eye contact and instead focuses back to Inko praising her for the wonderful meal. There was something achingly familiar about her, but he couldn't place where exactly, at least not yet.

Once everyone was finished Pan was the first to stand and he started picking up the plates. Katsuki glowered at the action and instantly went to his feet yanking the plates from the other's hands, "I fucking got this," he stated irritably, but in his rush to not have the other outshine him a dish slipped, tumbling to the floor.

"Got it!" Izuku exclaimed as he moved quick even with his apparent injuries and caught the dish before it met with the unforgiving floor. Inko let out a sigh of relief, but then scolded Izuku when she noticed he had reopened a wound on his bandaged arm.

It was then that Katsuki really took notice of Izuku. The smaller teen peeled back his jacket as Pan set the first aid near him. The blonde stared at the wounds that were unveiled after the older teen unwrapped the cloth around his arm. He had done this to him, he honestly never stopped to think about the consequence of his actions since no one really made him question it. He did those things to get his weaker friend to see that quirkless people can't be heroes, that they can't go around fighting other people with dangerous quirks. After all they were all taught that quirkless were weak and useless.

His red eyes landed back to the older teen, this 'Pan' kid. The way the guy treated his Izuku infuriated him, the gentleness behind his touch, the soft comments made to keep the younger calm as he worked to clean the wound. The look that Izuku gave to Pan, that look of admiration and reverence. He should be getting those looks from Izuku, just like before, not this stranger that made him burn with anger.

The rest of the visit was the same after that. When Pan started to do the dishes Katsuki would push him out of the way and do it himself. When Pan offered to do something Katsuki would be there to take it over. They all noticed these things, even Katsuki's parents.

"I think the brat's jealous." Mitsuki commented as she watched the four teens leave the apartment and to the park across the street. "Serves him right though." She huffed before turning her attention to Inko, "I honestly had no clue my punk of a son would go that far Inko, I'm so sorry." she added to with true remorse in her voice.

Inko let out a sigh as she watched her son, "I know Mitsuki..." she replied. "Izuku wouldn't tell me the extent of the bullying he was put through nor who it was even though I knew. It was his new friend, Pan, who insisted Izuku to tell me everything last night." she explained then turned to her oldest friend, "It's just as much my fault for not coming to you any sooner to address my concerns."

* * *

"You know you didn't have to act like that Kacchan." Izuku spoke out finally as they reached the park. The blonde turned on his heels to glare at Izuku and it made Izuku miss a step.

"I know I didn't have to stupid Deku!" he yelled.

"He feels threatened Izu, that's the only reason." Pan stated having perched himself up on the top of the playground stairs.

"FUCK OFF YOU PRICK! I'm not threatened by you, I'll kick your ass and show you just how much better I am than some god damned street rat!" He then points angrily towards Izuku, "The fuck are you doing hanging around the quirkless wonder anyways? He's useless at everything, a fucking loser with no quirk and no fucking future!" he yelled letting his anger take over.

Pan's gold eyes seemed to glow from the setting sun's light as he watched the explosive blonde. Izuku looked crushed at his bully's words. Tigerlily just stayed quiet, she knew Pan wouldn't like a comment right then.

"Quirks don't make the person." Pan spoke firmly. "Izuku has qualities in him that you find threatening. He's intelligent, kind, brave and thinks of others before himself naturally. That's why you keep knocking him down isn't it? What exactly are you afraid of for him?" he questioned making Katsuki's jaw tighten, barely containing himself. Pan jumped down to the soft sand of the playground to approach the blonde and continued, "Izuku tells me you want to be a hero, the number one hero at that. If that's so, you need to fix that broken attitude of yours. A hero is supposed to build others up, not break them down."

Katsuki let out a yell; his quirk going off as he sprinted like a rocket toward the target of his aggression. Izuku was about to jump in when Tigerlily held him back; not wanting him to get more injured than he already was. She knew this fight would happen eventually, the angry fluff ball could only take so much, and she also had a good feeling of who was going to win this scuffle.

Pan readied himself for the first impact. The enraged blonde swung his fist at his face but missed as the other took a step back then tucked under his swing. Using the momentum, the elder landed a solid punch into the blonde's ribcage then swept his legs from underneath. Katsuki got back to his feet quickly and rebounded with another punch which Pan blocked but was pushed back by the force of his explosion. The sand kicking up around them as the two continued to exchange hit after hit. Katsuki looked practically feral his anger continued rising, he was doing everything in his power to bring this other teen down, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. Katsuki realized much too late. Pan was skilled and knew how to fight. He knew how to use an opponent's body to his advantage, this was something that Katsuki registered was engraved in the teen. This fight was a mistake. After a good half hour Katsuki was met with a heavy roundhouse kick to his abdomen. Sending the angry teen skidding across the ground face up. He wasn't getting back up this time except he did not take the defeat easily.

Pan approached the downed teen thinking he would at least help the other up and was about to offer a hand. He was met with a surprise attack by the blonde's explosion quirk. Before Pan could feel the burn or even the impact of the attack there was a sound equivalent to a 'poof' and suddenly he was across the playground as the explosion went off. There clinging to Pan's side was a small figure hidden behind a hood.

"Tootles, heh, just in time," he gave thankful praise as he placed a gentle hand on the top of the kid's head ruffling the hood as he did.

Tootles, as Pan called him, appeared a lot younger than any of them. Though his features were mostly hidden because of baggy jeans and a big hoodie, they could tell he was just a little boy. Only the kid's hands could be seen and were grey in color and he had a long thin tail that wrapped around Pan's leg. Tootles nodded and pressed himself closer to Pan like a child would to their parent. Pan's attention went back to Katsuki would had fallen back to the ground after his failed attempt of landing a critical hit to the elder teen.

"Done with your temper tantrum yet?" Pan questioned as he and Tootles walked over to a very livid Tigerlily and concerned Izuku.

"Fuck... you..." the blonde growled as he panted heavily. Sitting up with quite some difficulty as his body now racked with pain. He spat out blood and wiped his mouth. He's never lost a fight and he hated the feeling.

Pan shook his head at the teen's sour attitude, "I don't normally swing that way." he joked casually hearing his friend giggle in the background and cursing the fact that Pan made her laugh when she wanted to stay pissed off at Katsuki.

Before Izuku could question about who this new kid was his mother and Katsuki's parents were crossing the street quickly.

"YOU ARE IN A SHIT LOAD OF TROUBLE KATSUKI!" Mitsuki swore as she stormed over to her son.

He flinched at his mother's screech and scowled, "Shut up you Old Hag!" SMACK "AAH! DAMN IT! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR YELLING AT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP!"

As the two Bakugos went at each other verbally Pan leaned over to Izuku, "I'm starting to see where he gets it from." he commented feeling a bit bad for Mr. Bakugo as he tried to calm his two explosive family members down without getting his own head bitten off.

Izuku laughed awkwardly, "Y-yeah"

"By the way. Izu, this is Tootles," Pan introduced the boy who still hid behind him. "Tootles, say hello," he coaxed the boy stepping out of the way. Izuku watched as the boy shifted back and forth once his protection wall was gone. Looking over to Pan he said nothing more and waited for 'Tootles' to introduce himself.

His grey hands reached for his hood and hesitantly pulled it back. Izuku blinked in surprise at the kid's appearance. His ashy grey skin tone made his pitch-black hair stand out, soft waves framed his face which resembled a feline with his high cheekbones and pointed features. The same with his eyes, almond shaped with his sclera a luminous yellow and his irises just as black as his hair.

"H-hello..." he muttered so softly he could barely hear it. Izuku smiled, the boy was absolutely adorable. Even as timid as the boy seemed, he hoped that they would become good friends too.

"Hi Tootles. You're teleporting quirk is really amazing! You were able to get Pan out of harm's way in less than a second!" he commented in awe; Tootles just smiled and blushed at the attention that was given.

Tootles and Izuku were both startled when Katsuki let out a grunt to indicate that he was standing there. Tootles quickly hid behind Pan. Katsuki glanced to the new kid for only a moment before his red eyes locked with gold ones. His lip twitched with annoyance and if he wasn't already feeling like shit from that fight in which he lost; he would have chosen not to talk to Pan right then. However, his parents and his Deku were watching so he needed to be a man and suck it up.

"You piss me off." he stated bluntly, this wasn't exactly how he wanted to start the apology and it was obvious from everyone's expression they weren't expecting him to say that either, but that was just how he was and expressing any real sign of weakness was not. "I know I have a lot to learn." he added bitterly then took a deep breath and his gaze filled with determination. "And that's why I'm gonna go to the best fucking school; to become the number one hero, even better than All Might." he spoke his eyes flicked over to Deku before going back to Pan. "I'll get stronger and next time, you'll be the one on the fucking dirt! Got that?!" he declared.

The elder teen blinked a few times as he processes all that the blonde said. A crooked smile crossed his features, "Heh, challenge accepted." Pan replied having better understanding of the enigma that was Katsuki Bakugou.

* * *

The next few days after that Izuku really didn't get bothered by Katsuki. They'd share silent acknowledgement, but other than that the last week of jr high went by rather peacefully. Pan had made sure that Izuku healed enough before he would start up his training again, but they would still hang out practically every day after school. Either they would meet at the park near his home, go to the arcade or the skate park even if he would just sit and watch Tigerlily mainly show off her skills. She promised to teach him a few tricks, but he wasn't too sure he'd be any good. He also got to know Tootles better as well.

The kid was nearly ten years old and hardly spoke even on a normal day, but was very sweet, affectionate, observant and really attached to Pan. The elder said it was because Tootles had no one else to look up to. That when they had found him two years ago, he was an orphan who ran away from the boarding house he had been placed in and was not in the best health. As Tootles was nursed back to health Pan had apparently made an imprint on the kid and he's been his makeshift father figure from then on.

The thought alone made Izuku smile, he could totally see why the kid saw him that way. The ever-present leader of this group of street kids whose presence gave the 'family' comfort and protection and intimidated anyone who dared mess with his kids. Even Izuku was inspired by this streetwise vigilante.

He was told of the other six members of the Lost Boys, mainly their codenames, but at least it was something. It still made him curious who they were and what their quirks are. He also decided that he needed to dedicate a whole notebook for them alone, 'Hero Analysis for the Future: The Lost Boys Edition'. This particular notebook was kept hidden, tucked away in his room so only he knew where it was, and it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

He also wondered if he would get a cool codename like the rest of them did. They only called him by his first name and he still didn't know theirs, not that he was bold enough to pry. Technically he wasn't really a member of their group anyways. More like a tag-along really, a groupie even, at least that's what he thought. Izuku found himself observing mostly while he healed especially when Pan and TL would tussle or full on spar both of them made sure to teach him verbally the techniques they used as they sparred since he couldn't participate. Pan also made sure that Izuku knew everything about the Lost Boys, even when he reiterated the fact they were still labeled as a vigilante group which were illegal, Izuku accepted it. At this point Izuku couldn't care less what the world thought of his friends, to him they were real heroes. He was practically at Pan's side whenever he was able to hang out with them learning what he can from him.

"Hey Izu," Pan spoke up one-night walking Izuku home.

"Yeah Pan?"

Pan's gaze was fixed up at the sky as he mulled a thought over in his head before speaking again, "My actual name is Lee."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 4!**

**I hope everyone loves Tootles as much as I do! Yes he's a selective mute and there is a very big reason for it and yes, he was only eight years old when Pan and the Lost Boys took him in.**

**Let me know what you think :) I love reading the comments and it motivates me to do better in updating quicker!**


	5. Time Flies Pt 1

**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile since I posted an update to this story.**

**I've introduced another Lost Boy and will be name dropping some key characters for later chapters!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Lee?" Izuku repeated.

"Yup, Lee Hamachi." He stated with a neutral face, it was hard for Izuku to gauge just what was going on through the older's head, "I had to ditch it incase anyone tried tracing me back to my roots. Since I have no intention on going back but, I still don't want anyone to get hurt from any mistakes I might make..." he added A small smile grazed his features then, "It was Tigerlily that came up with the whole idea of calling me 'Peter Pan' and basing our group and code names around the lore of the Lost Boys since we were all just a bunch of lost kids looking for something to call home." he explained with a shrug, "Most of the gang don't like using their real names either for the same reason. So our names are only given to those we completely trust."

Izuku was bewildered for a moment, the information was a bit of an overload for the green eyed quirkless teen, "Why are you telling me this?" he questioned as his brain was recovering.

Pan, whom he now knows as Lee, stops walking right as they approached the Midoriya Home. "Because I trust you. Plus, the longer you stick around with me and the Lost Boys the more you're going to need to know certain things." he stated earning an 'oh' in response by Izuku a smile gracing the younger's features at the thought that Pan trusted him.

The two continued their way to the front door before Lee spoke up again, "The beach is halfway cleaned and you're practically healed. So, we'll need to expand on your training regime if we want to have you in top form for U.A.'s entrance exam at the end of summer."

Before opening the door he glanced to the older teen, "And how exactly are we going to 'expand my training regime'?" the younger questioned curiously.

Lee gave a knowing grin, "By getting a little creative."

* * *

Being creative was putting it lightly. The next day Lee had created a whole new routine, with Inko's approval of course, and since they no longer had classes to get in the way of a full day's worth of training there was little to nothing holding him back now. His day started just before sunrise, meeting at the beach the older teen taught Izuku Tai Chi. They practiced this martial art as the sun rose and soon after Izuku began working on cleaning the shoreline. As the morning became later Tigerlily showed up with breakfast bentos that Inko had lovingly made for them. They would take a quick break, enjoying the food and some bantering back and forth. Izuku honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable around others his age. It was so good to have friends, he never wanted this to go away.

"Alright Greenbean, lets get to those drills~" Tigerlily spoke up once they had finished their meal.

"Drills? I thought I had to clean up the beach?" He asked.

"You already worked on the junk, what I want to do is bulk up those twigs for arms and legs." she stated gesturing to Izuku's whole being, "Pan got you limbered up with his god awfully early kung fu shit, now it's time to sweat and burn with some good old fashioned basic core training." And she was right about sweating and burning, she drilled him through push ups, sit ups, lunges, squats and pull ups then had him repeat them until he couldn't move anymore. It was the longest two hours in his life.

"Not bad for your first day, but pull ups you barely even made it past 10... yesh..." she looked down to Izuku would was sprawled out on the sand not moving an inch for subtle movements hurt him at that moment.

"You made me do those LAST!" he complained then groaned as even that hurt.

Tigerlily chuckled and sat down beside him, "Yeah, I suppose I did, tomorrow I'll rearrange the drills to fit you better. And I'm expecting better numbers every day. So no slacking."

Lee made his appearance then, having left when Tigerlily took over Izuku's training. He held up a bag and smiled, "Guess who just got some of the best Yakitori in the city!" the older teen greeted the two. A 'poof' sound indicated to Izuku that Tootles had arrived at their location as well.

"What? Fuck yeah!" Tigerlily shouted with excitement practically jumping to her feet.

Izuku slowly sat himself up and watched as Pan carried the bag to a picnic table. His stomach growled in protest, wishing for nourishment after that brutal onslaught. When a shadow casted over him he looked up to see Tootles there holding his paw-like hand out for Izuku to take. Once up he brushed off what he could of the sand with Tootles' help then they joined the others.

"How the hell did you manage to afford this Pan?" Tigerlily questioned as he passed the to-go-plates to each of them.

"I didn't. Tic Tok did. He insisted and you know how he gets." he replied with a shrug.

Tigerlily took a healthy bite of the skewered meat, "Tic Tok is bomb." she muffled.

Even though Izuku had no clue who this 'Tic Tok' person was, but just from the way they seemed to regard this person, Izuku already liked him.

* * *

A little over two weeks passed by and Izuku found the task of cleaning the beach become easier and easier. The first few days were tough; he hated waking up before the sun was even out, disliked the discomfort that Tigerlily's drills put him through and he had even wondered why he wanted to put himself through all this again. However, after a while he began to notice things about himself. He once again was standing taller, he no longer slouched. His sore muscles ebbed away, he had a lot more energy now and he was becoming excited for the days to come. Lee would continue to practice Tai Chi with him in the early morning without fail. Izuku pushed himself now with the drills, trying to get at least 10 more reps in each set than he had the day before, much to Tigerlily's delight. The end of the days would consist of stretching and then jogging, with Tootles as his running buddy as the sun would set.

He would work on the trashed beach between his lessons and breaks. Izuku was now lifting objects that weighed well over fifty pounds a lot easier than ever. Carrying them across the sand and to the dumpsters at a faster pace.

"What are you doing?" he blinked at the question that was stated after he had tossed a large box of scrap away. Turning around to see a new kid with black hair staring at him with confusion.

"Um. Cleaning the beach..." Izuku replied as he glanced around noticing that this other teen was alone.

The other gave a slow nod, "Well, yeah, obviously bro, but why?" he asked.

"Well, why not?" Izuku responded, "No one else is going to do it." he added.

He seemed to contemplate this then gave a big sharp toothed grin, "That's pretty manly of you! I'm Eijiro Kirishima."

"Oh. Um, thanks." he could feel himself blush as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, are you going to go into a hero course? I think you'd be a great Pro. You've already got a good track record started bro." Kirishima asked.

Izuku gave a nod, "I'm going to try for U.A."

The teen awed at his replied, "Aw man, that would be so cool! That'd be the school I'd want to go to," he seemed like he wanted to continue.

"But?" Izuku pressed.

"Well, my quirk isn't exactly hero material, rather dull, not so flashy and cool."

"So? It's not about how flashy your quirk is. It's about what you do with it that matters. You should try, that way you don't have any regrets later on."

The teen stared bewildered at Izuku for a moment, "huh..." was all he could say. His name was called in the distance, probably his friends that just noticed he had been left behind. He turned towards the call then glanced back to Izuku with a smile, "Thanks Midoriya, I really needed to hear that. I hope we see each other again soon." he said before giving a wave and running off when his name was called out again.

Izuku smiled as he watched Eijiro disappear into the city. He felt really good about that encounter and hoped that their paths did cross again soon. "See ya."

* * *

It's been a month into his new training regime. His martial arts training expanded into hand to hand combat after Tai Chi every morning. Lee wanted to give him as much exposure to different fighting styles so he could find his niche. Tigerlily started challenging him to drill battles as well to make it more interesting. She would always win, but the point for her was to get Izuku motivated to try harder and it seemed to be doing the trick quite well so far. Izuku still had a long way to go before he could be confident in himself, but he was so much farther along than when he was that small middle schooler who was one dangling foot away from attempting suicide all those months ago.

Today a new person was accompanying Pan while Izuku was in the middle of his sparring session with Tigerlily.

The younger teen was around Izuku's age. His hair was pure white, almost silver in the sunlight, reaching his jaw line and wedged up to the nap of his neck and bright seafoam green eyes. He wore worn out cargo pants, a thin tee that had smudges of what someone could think be a mixture of dried and fresh grease or oil and tiny burn holes randomly on it under a light grey hoodie jacket and a cloth mask was hanging around his neck. He looked pretty normal, maybe in need of a good shower and possibly two days worth of sleep, but relatively normal.

When the shapeshifter took a new form and quickly overpowered Izuku she had him pinned against the sand, "You let your guard down~" she replied in a playful tone.

"That was no fair, you used your quirk. What am I supposed to do against someone like that without a quirk of my own?"

"Find their weak point, then kick their ass regardless of what they got." the new kid piped up as he and Pan approached them.

Tigerlily shifted back into her normal attire and grinned as she helped Izuku up to his feet, "Hey Curly, finally out of your laboratory? I was beginning to think you died in there."

"Har har T-Lily. I wasn't in there that long-"

Tigerlily interrupted, "You were in there for almost a month!"

"I took breaks!" he defended then looked awkward, "Occasionally, but that's besides the point."

"That is the point Curly-Cue..." Tigerlily quipped back with a sigh.

Izuku blinked, Curly? I wonder what his quirk is like he thought curiously as the two friends bickered back and forth.

Curly then turned his attention over to Izuku and smiled, "Hey, so you're the newbie. As you heard, they call me Curly."

"Izuku Midoriya."

Seafoam eyes glanced over to Pan and Tigerlily, "You guys haven't given him a codename yet because?"

"If we give him a codename it will means he'll officially be apart of a 'street gang' and that wouldn't look good on his record if shit hits the fan, especially since he's going to be attending U.A." Lee explained.

Izuku was surprised to hear all this. Not only the reason why Lee didn't want to assign an actual nickname to him, but mainly to hear how Lee really did have his best interest and safety at heart. It confirmed within the aspiring hero that he had made the right choice in trusting them regardless of how the world viewed them.

"Huh, you got a point there boss." Curly confessed with a shrug, "U.A.? Looks like you're well on your way from that little sparring match." he added.

"It'd be easier if I had a quirk."

"Eh, quirks are overrated! I mean, I'm quirkless and I can still kickass."

Izuku looked at the other with wide emerald eyes, 'Did I just hear him right?' he asked himself, "Y-You're quirkless too?"

Curly gave a bright grin, "Yup, but don't let that fool you, I'm quite skilled in multiple fighting styles plus parkour keeps me agile and I'm always packing my own handmade, high quality gear."

Lee patted Curly's shoulder, "Curly's an inventor, among other things, he creates some pretty cool stuff for all of us to use when the need arises." Lee stated. "Actually I was hoping you could whip up something for Izu to use for the exams."

The platinum haired teen gave a nod, "Sure Pan, I might have some extra gear that he can use at the shop, but it'll take me awhile to make new stuff." he replied.

The days after that Curly stuck around; watching and noting down things as he observed Izuku in training so he could whip up some items that he could use for the exams.

* * *

**done I hope you guys like my Curly character.**

**This is actually only half of one chapter, but I felt it was too long plus lots of character introductions are coming up.**

**The next chapter will be soon!**


	6. Time Flies Pt 2

**And here is Part Two of Time Flies!  
More Lost Boys joining into the story now~  
And someone gets a new nickname, bet you'll never guess who  
**

* * *

There was a little over a month before the entrance exams and they were gazing upon a completed task, the beach was clean. It was a beautiful afternoon and to Izuku it was the best day of his life so far no matter how much sweat and sand he was covered in.

"We did it!" Izuku cried in amazement.

Lee shook his head, "You did it Izuku." he reiterated.

"Yeah, you did all the clean up bud, so don't be so modest and enjoy your accomplishment." Tigerlily added with a smile.

"Bangarang Izuku! This place looks amazing!" Curly called out as he approached the group.

Izuku looked at him puzzled, "Bangarang?"

Lee chuckled, "It's our catchphrase or slogan. Like how U.A. has 'Plus Ultra'."

Tigerlily pushes against Izuku's arm, "Oo! You should say it! Just take in all that pent up excitement and yell it out!" She encouraged.

Izuku pondered this for only a moment and grinned as he stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"BANGARANG!" He yelled out to the ocean.

"Yeah! That's it!" Tigerlily cheered then she and Curly stood beside him and they all called out the word again with him until they all joined in and became a laughing mess.

Izuku indeed felt the swell of pride within him to see his finished work, the friends that were standing beside him and the support they gave. He couldn't have asked for a better teacher than them, not even All Might himself. In fact, the teen felt like he was falling away from the admiration that he once had for the Number One Hero, he saw him for what he truly was that day, those words spoken couldn't be taken back. He will show everyone who doubted and mocked him what he was really made of, the hero he will become, he knew that now.

Tootles teleports near them with a duffle bag in his arms and blinks at the scene before him. The teleporter tilted his head curiously.

Curly sobered up when he saw Tootles, "Oh, hey, thanks, perfect timing." He said to the youngest of the group. Tootles beamed happily, his tail swaying back and forth as he handed the bag over to him. "Yo, Iz, time to try on some gear~" Curly grinned.

By the time Curly was done Izuku had on a new pair of enhanced arm and leg braces, shock reducing gloves, and his own made utility belt. The belt came with a few support gears that Curly thought would be functional for him in the exams. Izuku curiously examined the contents.

"So I put a whole bunch of stuff in there after I read through what the majority of the physical exams were going to entail. Like smoke and flash bombs and what I like to call Tacky Goo, extremely adhesive so make sure your target is the only thing it comes in contact with." He explained then pointed to his other side, "Also got you some defensive weapons, oh! That's a cool one, push that button and it extends into a staff."

Izuku awed as he looked at a metallic looking handle about 6 inches long before pushing said button and the object indeed shifted into a staff about 5 foot in length. Twirling it around he found the balance to be easy to get adjusted to before returning it back to it's smaller form and looking at the rest of the stuff.

"A literal hookshot?" Izuku questioned excitedly.

"Yup, you'll need this to be able to maneuver around quickly, especially if you have to get to the high ground fast or it's also good to trip up your opponents." Curly pointed out some good tips. "It's actually made out of some pretty durable metal weaved together to make sure that it won't break under pressure, it'll handle extreme temperatures and heavy weight pretty easy."

"Wow. You made all this?" Izuku asked curious just how he managed to get ahold of such objects.

Curly gave a shrug, "Most of it, there are parts that I get from trusted outside sources, but I always modify them." He answered.

"So I'll have to learn to use these and fast..." Izuku looked a bit worried as he thought of how quickly exam day was coming.

Lee spoke up this time, "Don't worry, we plan on teaching you how to use all of this stuff."

Izuku's worry was quickly replaced with assurance and he was over the moon with this. It'll give him an edge on the exams, as long as he knew what he was doing. Thus started his training with wooden weapons.

* * *

When Izuku finished his evening run he found that there were even more kids around the picnic table then before. Tootles jumped with excitement and ran straight into another girl's arms.

"Hey Tootles~ Good to see you too!" She laughed picking up the little boy and hugged him happily.

Izuku approached the bunch, feeling a bit awkward until Lee called him over to his side through the loud chatter.

"Everyone shut it!" Tigerlily barked and majority of them listened.

Lee shook his head, "Thanks T. Now guys, this is Izuku. Izuku, meet the main branch of the Lost Boys. Or at least most of them." he stated.

The girl that was still holding Tootles in her arms spoke first. "You can call me Tink. I've heard a lot about you." she introduced herself. Tink wasn't exact tall, probably around 5'3", but what she lacked in height she made up for with long tone muscles. Her shirt was an old metal band t-shirt ripped along the midriff and the sleeves. Studded belt held her skinny jeans securely around her tiny waist. Her ears littered in studs around the rim and her wrists were decorated with studded bracelets. Her hair was a dirty blond that was asymmetrically cut which just added to her punk rock style and the bluest blue eyes he's ever seen.

Two boys then stood to let their presence be known, the first thing he noticed about them were that they were identical.  
"The Twins!" they both said in unison.  
"That's what we're known as. I'm Hayato-"  
"And I'm Hayate, the better looking one"  
"We look exactly alike dumbass"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Yeah-huh"  
The two bickered on the two had short messy greenish-black hair and brown eyes, they dressed similarly as well and the only way that Izuku could differentiate the two was that only one of them wore a fedora. He held back a laugh when they started horseplaying grappling and wrestle with themselves until a barrier pushed the two of them away.  
"Hey!" the two called out and kicked at the invisible force field, "No fair!"

Another girl let out a laugh as she sat on the top of the table, "Pfft. Suckers~" she called out as Tigerlily high-fived her success. This girl was probably closer to his age, she had extremely long orange hair that was braided into pigtails and orange eyes. She looked over to Izuku, "Heya, they call me Nibs. As you can see I can make barriers." she stated, ignoring the Twins' calls for her to take the barrier down.

Izuku was surprised at how much he felt accepted in this group. They were all different, all had their own personalities, tastes, and styles, but the thing he noticed the most was that they all had a common love for one another. They were a family.

The street lights flickered on while they all were walking back to Izuku's home. Izuku enjoyed watching them interact, be it subtle talk to horseplay. When they passed by a small playground The Twins gazed at each other and then grinned before bolting for the jungle gym. Tootles and Nibs followed after them, running through the playground like it was an obstacle course. They called it parkour and Izuku couldn't resist in trying a race or two.

Lee said it was a form of training as well, "What you just did there, we will be doing in town soon. That way you can handle jumping across buildings and scaling walls. You did pretty good too, so I'm sure you'll be flying in no time." he stated as they finally got back on track of heading home.

He was exhausted, it was a surprise to him just how much energy a few of them still had. Especially The Twins, they seemed to be the most mischievous of the bunch, he took notice of how quick they seemed to be, one moment there in one spot and the next they were on the other side before they could be caught.

"It's not a teleporting quirk... maybe a speed quirk?" he muttered to himself.

"ERR! Wrong, try again~" he yelped and jumped a good foot at the sudden appearance of one of the twins. "Haha, sorry, I couldn't help myself." he apologized with a snicker. "But hey, you do know you mutter outlout when you're in deep thought right?"

Izuku's face burned red, "O-oh was I? I didn't mean to..."

"Hey leave Greenbean alone, Tweedle Dee." Tigerlily stated as she lagged behind so that she could walk with Izuku.

The Twin held his hands out innocently, "I didn't do anything~ He was just trying to peg our quirks, but he wasn't getting it right."

Izuku blinked, "So you two have different quirks?" he questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah, kind of. They're similar though." he stated. "You see, I can 'stop' time for a couple of seconds, we like to call it Timeskip. And my brother can go back a few seconds in time, which we call Flashback. So like I said different, but similar. We can also store the up the time that we don't use for emergency purposes too."

"Wow. That's amazing. Those quirks can be so useful, there are so many possibilities that could be available." he breathed in excitement of these new quirks. They were so fascinating, all of them were fascinating. The only other person he wasn't sure of their quirk was Tink, which he assumed was short for Tinkerbell. "So, is Tink like the second in command? I was reading some Peter Pan novels on my off time." he mentioned.

Tigerlily shrugged, "Technically, I guess since she and Pan are the same age." she replied as they finally got to the apartments. "But, we all kind of share that position so, it's not been officially taken."

* * *

Inko had been waiting for them outside, sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard of their apartments she had seen Pan earlier that day and offered to cook him and his group a homemade dinner after Izuku's training. He, of course, tried to tell her not to go to any trouble, but she insisted. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated their friendship with her son. Through the course of his training she had seen such a change in him and she was so proud of him.

Hearing laughter in the distance she smiled when she caught sight of a group of kids. In the midst of them was her son. He looked so natural, so happy, she wanted to cry. He waved to her and she to him as they all approached.

Pan hadn't been joking when he told her that majority of his group would be with them today. The small home had become alive with the group of kids. The chatter, laughter, jokes and stories passed around made Inko's heart soar. Izuku was eager to introduce Curly to her and she was surprised to hear that he too was quirkless. She understood now why they were so accepting to Izuku and the boy, though in need of a good shower, was very intellectual and polite. These kids regardless of where they came from were nothing more than adorable to her.

"Holy All Might! Hayate look at Izuku's room!" One of the Twins called out causing more than just his other half to come running to his call.

"Hey!" Izuku yelped and ran after them.

"Ahh! My eyes! So much merch!" Nibs cries out over dramatically the others chuckle as her display.

"This is the room of an obsessed fanboy. Should we be worried?" Tigerlily poked at Izuku's arm playfully.

Izuku bats her hand away from him, "Ha, ha very funny. All Might was my greatest hero."

"Was?" Lee questioned as he leaned against the doorway, having seen his room before it didn't bother the older teen.

Izuku just gave a nod.

"I need everyone to wash their hands before sitting down at the table please." Inko called to the group. The younger ones booed at the idea of washing but with a stern gaze from both Pan and Tink they quickly did as was asked and then gathered at the table.

Inko smiles happily as she watched the children settle at the table. Pan stood up and they all went silent, it was still amazing to her just how much these kids seemed to respect their leader.

"Everyone. I want to make sure that we thank the hostess of our meal tonight. Izuku's mother, Inko." Pan stated. "Thank you."

Tootles rose from his seat with cup in hand and smiled, "To the Wendy Lady!" Tootles called out in one of his rare speaking moments.

Everyone seemed to digest this sudden name drop and unanimously agreed with it. They all grabbed their cups and raised them in the air, "To Wendy Lady!" They all said in unison. Inko's cheeks went pink and she couldn't stop the happy tears that fell from her at the nickname she had gained.

From that point on, the Midoriya home was a roost for the Lost Boys.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this two part chapter. I'll be working on the next couple chapters so hopefully I'll update this again soon!**

**Let me know what you think of the Lost Boys so far!  
**

**Till next time~**


End file.
